1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern display devices currently-include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like. Techniques for reducing weight and thickness of these display devices, and techniques for varying flat shapes thereof, have been developed.
Among the display devices, the liquid crystal display is currently widely used, and includes two display units on which a respective electric field generating electrode, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, is formed, and a liquid crystal layer between the display units. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field for manipulating the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage across the electric field—generating electrodes. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display determines a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and displays an image by controlling polarization of incident light through the liquid crystal layer.
The organic light emitting diode display has a self-luminance characteristic, and includes two electrodes facing each other with an organic layer—between the two electrodes. In the organic light emitting diode display, when holes injected from an anode, and electrons injected from a cathode, meet each other at a light emitting layer to generate an exciton, and when the exciton is subjected to photo-luminescence quenching, light is generated.
In such a display device, a bendable (curved) display device can be configured by using a flexible substrate. In this case, if a curvature of the display device is fixed, an immersion sense may be decreased depending on a viewing distance of a user.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding, and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art.